Caught in the Middle
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: AU. Castiel is the new kid, but he's arrived at a bad time. There's a turf war brewing and he's caught in the middle. Luckily for Castiel, Dean is there to help him survive. Destiel and others. Highschool fic.
1. Settling In

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Caught in the Middle

**Summary**

Castiel is the new kid, but he's arrived at a bad time. There's a turf war brewing and he's caught in the middle. Luckily for Castiel, Dean is there to help him survive. Destiel, Samifer.

.

**Chapter One: Settling In**

Castiel entered the room nervously, a hand clutched around the tip of his tie. Many pairs of eyes locked on him and immediately he could hear the whispers of the students. He dared himself to look at the front row and noticed some students wore a black band around their wrist, whilst others wore a white band. Some sort of way to divide students into house groups?

He averted his gaze and looked at the teacher. She was a pretty middle aged woman with short blonde curls and brown eyes. She turned to face Castiel, a soft smile on her face. "Students, please welcome new student Castiel Novak."

A male in the back row, with blond hair and bright blue eyes snickered. Castiel felt his stomach tighten and cheeks redden. Were they making fun of him already? He took a closer look at the student. The male was dressed in casual clothing; a shirt and denim jeans. He wore a smirk on his face and Castiel wondered if it was permanent. He didn't seem like a nice student. "Hi everyone," he said awkwardly, looking at the class.

"I'm Mary Winchester and I'll be your form teacher. I'm also your English teacher. You can take a seat next to my son, Dean Winchester," she said softly, pointing to an empty chair next to a male in the front row. His hair was a shade of light brown, and his eyes were green and hinted at a mischievous nature. "He'll look after you."

Castiel nodded. He walked towards Dean, trying to ignore the comments from students. A girl with red hair and hazel eyes looked up at him, a flirtatious grin on her face. She winked. "You're cute," she whispered.

Her blonde female friend giggled. "Anna, you're making him nervous. See how he blushes?"

"But Rachel, it's about time we got some cute guys. Wonder which side he'll join? The angels or demons? Or maybe he'll join Free Will?"

Castiel took a seat next to Dean and shut the girls' conversation out. Now wasn't the time for trivial gossip. He pulled out his books and laid them on the table, then realized he had forgotten to take writing utensils. Damn. He faced the male next to him and tried to find the words to speak. "...uh... hi... would it be possible if I could borrow a pen?" he asked, finding it hard to make eye contact with Dean.

"I know what you're thinking, 'damn he's hot', but it'd be nice if you could speak to my face instead of my feet," Dean commented.

Castiel's cheeks reddened. Who did this guy think he was? He tilted his chin up and forced himself to maintain eye contact with Dean. He was straight (at least he thought he was), but he had to admit Dean was a good looking guy. A very good looking guy with beautiful eyes. "Could I please borrow a pen?"

Dean nodded. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" He dug into the pockets of his jacket and handed Castiel a half chewed pencil.

Castiel looked down at it, suddenly not so keen to accept. "Uh..."

Dean frowned. "I don't have a pen, so you'll have to use that pencil. Sorry man." Taking the pencil, Castiel scribbled the date down on the left top corner of his paper. He turned his attention towards the teacher and the words on the board, trying to focus on what was being taught. "Hey Castiel, can I call you Cas instead?" Dean whispered.

"My name is Castiel."

"But that's a weird name. Cas is much better," Dean argued. "Anyway, enough of that. You don't want to look like you're a nerd," he pointed out. "Don't focus too much on the lesson."

It was Castiel's turn to frown. "I am here to learn."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't want to be mistaken for a nerd otherwise the school pets will come after you and make sure your life is a living hell. They don't like anyone who threatens their position."

The school was becoming weirder with each passing second. Had he made a right decision enrolling here? It didn't seem like a friendly place. "School pets?"

"Yeah," Dean forced a bitter dry laugh. "My brother Sam is one of those nerds. He studies all day and night, doesn't go to parties and hasn't even spoken to a _girl. _You don't want to become like that." He shuddered.

"Education is important."

"Now you're starting to sound like that douchebag, Michael," Dean muttered. He nudged Castiel in the ribs then spoke, "See the guy with the dark brown hair sitting to your far right? That's him. He's the top ranking student, just a few points higher than my nerdy brother. He's an uptight twit." Castiel looked to his right, examining the one called Michael. His dark eyes were focused intently on the board, Castiel wondered if he would react to an explosion.

"Mary! Dean Winchester is annoying me!" the blond haired male in the back row shouted.

Mary sighed, and faced the back row. "Lucifer, please focus on your work."

Lucifer's jaw dropped. "But Mary, Dean is talking! It's hard to focus when he's busy yapping to his new boyfriend." That comment caused several students to giggle. Lucifer smirked, pleased with the reaction.

"Shut up Lucifer!" Dean shouted, turning around in his chair to glare at the blond.

"Aww, did I touch a nerve? We all know you prefer men over women," he said, sneering. More students laughed.

Dean's jaw twitched. "You take that back Lucifer or I'll swear I'll make you wish you had never been born," he threatened, eyes dark.

Lucifer glared back. "You lay one hand on me and I'll make you weep."

Mary had enough. She picked up the board ruler and slammed it against the whiteboard, jerking some sleeping students out of their slumber. "Lucifer! Keep your comments to yourself! And Dean," she turned her attention on her son, eyes blazing with dark fury, "how many times do I have to tell you not to react to his comments?"

"But mum..." Dean protested. He heard several students in the class giggle at the word 'mum'.

"No buts!" she snapped. "Continue to argue with me and you'll find yourself cleaning toilets for the next week again," she warned.

That did it. Dean fell silent and focused on the questions on the board. It had something to do with discourses. He hated school. It was so boring. It was even more embarrassing to have his own mother teach the subject. "...stupid Lucifer..." he muttered.

"Sorry about that Castiel, it's just another normal day at WarLords College," Mary said, her expression softening.

Castiel forced a grin. What a way to start the school year.

**.**

Just another highschool story to add to the growing number of Supernatural highschool stories in this fandom. Chapters won't be too long and I'll try to update them frequently. I'm on a uni break until the end of July. This story will have slash – what pairings would you like to see other than Destiel? As always, reviews much appreciated!


	2. The Turf War

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Caught in the Middle

**Summary**

Castiel is the new kid, but he's arrived at a bad time. There's a turf war brewing and he's caught in the middle. Luckily for Castiel, Dean is there to help him survive.

**Special Thanks**

SuperWoman0124, DancerInTheDark101, rosdowersaveus and slim-chance17 for reviewing the first chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who has favourited/alerted this story.

.

**Chapter Two: The Turf War**

Class had ended, and Castiel was more than grateful to leave. He walked out of the room quickly, holding his books to his chest with both arms. He didn't care if he looked like a dork; he wanted out. He headed towards a large building with a red rooftop which he assumed was the library until he heard someone call his name. He stopped and turned around, only to find the face of Dean Winchester staring back at him. He suppressed a sigh. "Hello Dean," he said, trying to be polite but secretly hoping Dean would leave him alone.

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and grinned, "Are you heading towards the library? That's social suicide." He released his grip, and pointed towards a building with a blue roof, "That's where you want to go. The canteen; the pies there are delicious."

Castiel tried to protest, but he found himself being pushed towards the canteen. "Please Dean, all I want to do is study."

"But it's your first day of school? We weren't given any homework."

The strange but annoying male had a good point. What was the point in studying if there was nothing to study for? Unfortunately, it meant more time with Dean and that wasn't something that made him feel overjoyed. He had noticed the trouble the other guys in class gave Dean and he wondered what secrets the Winchester was keeping. What exactly had he done to piss them off so much?

With a sigh, Castiel resigned himself to defeat. He wasn't going to be able to escape from Dean anyway, so why bother trying? "Alright, take me to the canteen."

.

"That's Lucifer's gang over there, they call themselves the Demons," Dean said, glancing in the direction of Lucifer and his goons. "They're all downright rotten to the core and hellbent on making our lives miserable." He pointed to the far right where Michael sat. A garden of roses circled them. "That's Michael and his gang, they're called the Angels." A large group of 'Angels' sat around Michael on a long brown table. The two groups sat opposite to each other in the canteen hall.

"Angels and demons?"

"There's a turf war brewing and you've walked right into it," Dean explained.

"Turf war?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Michael and Lucifer hate each other."

"Why do they hate each other?"

"Lucifer used to be part of the angels and all, but Michael gave him the boot. So Lucifer started up his own gang and now he wants revenge by taking down the angels, especially Michael." He stroked his chin. "And some of us are caught in the middle of it all. We're called Team Free Will."

"Team Free Will?" Castiel repeated, knotting his brows in confusion. This was getting stranger by the second.

Dean nodded again. "I'm the leader. We refuse to join either gang and we don't support them in any way at all. It's why the leaders hate us so much."

Didn't sound like a gang he wanted to be a part of. He didn't want to be hated by everyone. "Who else is in this gang?"

"Well," Dean shrugged, "it's just my brother and I."

So, Dean was a loser, Castiel concluded. Certainly not the sort of people he wanted to be hanging out with. He searched for an escape route when his gaze fell upon the Angels. They were having a good time laughing and Castiel wished he was with them. One of the girls, Anna, caught his gaze and winked. She nudged her friend, Rachel, and the two girls stood up from their seats and walked over to Castiel and Dean.

A wide smile crossed Anna's face. She wrapped a lock of hair around her slender finger, her eyes never leaving Castiel's face. Rachel, her companion, also smiled at him. "Hi Castiel!" she said.

Castiel forced a smile back. "Hello."

The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, he's so cute."

Castiel was feeling more awkward by each passing second. What was so funny about saying 'hello' anyway? He thought it paid to be polite. "Um, what's so funny?" he asked. But the girls ignored him; they were too busy laughing about something.

Dean tugged Castiel's jacket and leaned in closer. "They think you're cute, man. You're making these girls all giggly."

What on earth did that mean? Was it a good thing? Castiel wasn't so sure. He didn't like being laughed at; it made him feel insecure. He tried again. "What's so funny?"

This time the girls listened. Anna spoke first. "We think you're adorable, that's all. I think you should drop by our base one day and speak to our leader. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to talk to you..." She turned to face Dean, her expression sour. "You don't want to be hanging out with this loser; he might crack onto you next."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Anna waved a hand in the air. "You'll find out in due time. It'll become more apparent in the next week or so and you'll get creeped out by him soon too. You'd be better off joining us."

Rachel nodded in agreement, throwing a strand of blond hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, she's right." Both girls turned away then started to walk without even saying goodbye.

How odd, Castiel thought, but he couldn't help but find the two girls quite attractive. He stared at them for quite some time until Dean snapped his fingers in his face. "I know those girls are hot, but you can't ogle them like that. You're going to draw unwanted attention," he said, then stopped to jerk his head in the demons direction. "See look what you've done. Lucifer has noticed you and he's coming over."

Indeed, Dean was correct. The proud leader of the demons rose from his seat and strutted towards them, a smirk plastered on his face. Castiel wondered if he expressed something else than a smirk. "I noticed you were checking out those girls, Castiel," Lucifer said facing him, "but you shouldn't waste your time with them." Then he turned away from Castiel to look at Dean. "Where's your brother?"

Dean frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

Lucifer lifted a brow. "You don't know that for sure. You're not with your brother twenty-four seven keeping an eye on him."

Dean was becoming frustrated; Castiel could see it in his eyes. "You leave my brother alone!" At this point in the conversation, Castiel wondered if there was some sort of bizarre relationship stuff going on here. Not a romantic relationship of course. Had Dean wronged Lucifer in the past and now he was seeking vengeance by targeting his brother? Or was there something else going on here?

"Sam's going to be mine, Dean."

"He'll never say 'yes' to you."

His smirk widened. "Oh, I'm sure he will. I think I know your brother better than you do." Laughing, he turned his back and walked away leaving a confused Castiel and an angry Dean behind. What in the hells was that all about?

.

Sorry for the late update. Got a bit sidetracked with all my other stuff. Why does Lucifer want Sam? Will Castiel go on a date? What did Dean do to make the angels and demons hate him? More to be revealed in the next chapter! As always, reviews much appreciated!


	3. Lucifer Talks to Sam

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Caught in the Middle

**Summary**

Castiel is the new kid, but he's arrived at a bad time. There's a turf war brewing and he's caught in the middle. Luckily for Castiel, Dean is there to help him survive.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to Guest 1, Snow Angel5466, slim-chance17, Winchestergirl67, SeventhRing and Guest 2 for reviewing the previous chapter!

.

**Chapter Three: Lucifer Talks to Sam**

Sam was hiding in the library, aka, the Holy Temple, as per usual. This was the one place no one bothered to talk to him. Since he was one of the brightest kids in school, less fortunate students always sought him ought hoping he would do their homework for them for a small cost. Sometimes Sam caved if it was a pretty girl asking, but most of the time he stood his ground and said no. At least when he was in the library, he could hide between shelves and pretend to look busy. But little did he know, he was being watched through the shelves.

He continued to search through the books looking for a topic about law, when he finally felt someone staring at him. Disturbed, Sam glanced over his shoulder and examined his surroundings. The angels were busy studying; they weren't looking at him and the librarians were looking at computer screens tapping away at the keyboards. So, who was staring?

"Sam!" a voice whispered from behind the shelves.

Sam almost jumped out of his skin. "Who is it?" he whispered back.

"It's Lucifer, I want to talk to you, Sam."

Lucifer, the leader of the demons, here in the Holy Temple? This must be a bad dream, Sam thought. He pinched himself and found himself still in the library staring into the eyes of Lucifer in between books. "What... what are you doing here? This is holy ground!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I was an angel once."

Fair point. "But what if your demons find you here? They won't be happy."

He snorted. "Look, I'm not here to talk about me I'm here to talk about you, Sam."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't wanna talk? I know those students harass you to do their homework. I can help you stop them."

Believe the words of someone called Lucifer? Sam almost wanted to start laughing. He wasn't a fool. "Why would you want to help me? You've never taken any interest in me since today," Sam pointed out, carefully placing his book back on the shelf blocking Lucifer's face.

"That was rude, Sam." Sam smirked in triumph thinking he had chased him away, but no such luck. Lucifer walked around the shelf and came into Sam's aisle. "I've been interested in you for a long time, Sam but you weren't ready back then."

Sam frowned. "That sounds... kinda creepy." He took a step back, his right side facing Lucifer.

Lucifer stepped forward, hungry eyes looking at Sam. "But now you are. You've finally become the second smartest student in this school right after Michael." Lucifer lifted a hand and stabbed a finger in Sam's wave. "But you want to be at the top don't you?"

Well, that _was _true. Sam wanted to become the top student, but Michael was always one step ahead of him. What made him so smart anyway? He never saw that angel study a day in his life. "What's it to you? I don't see why you would care."

"I don't like Michael very much; I want to see him suffer and you are the man to make it happen... with my assistance of course. We need to shut those angels down."

"What about your demons? Aren't they just as bad?"

Lucifer shrugged. "They have their uses. We can use them to stall the other angels."

Now Sam turned to face Lucifer fully. He crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow knowingly. "So, what's the plan?"

Lucifer leaned forward. "Michael has this book called the Bible. It was his father's and it is full of notes, revision techniques and other important information from his time at this school. The school never changes and so those notes are still relevant. Michael has an excellent memory and he just memorizes all those notes. Why do you think you never see him actually sit down and study?"

Sam wanted to laugh, surely, Lucifer could not be serious? A Bible... honestly? But the lack of humour in Lucifer's eyes made Sam think he was telling the truth. Either that or he was an excellent actor. "You're not lying, are you?"

"I'm telling the truth, I've seen it myself. Obtaining the book is quite difficult of course. It's hidden in his garden under some plant. It's heavily guarded. He doesn't allow anyone but his closest friends to step into that garden." He clasped his palms together and pointed at Sam, "Your mission is to find a way to get it."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Michael sees me as a threat; there's no way we're going to become friends. Besides, those angels never liked me much anyway..." He frowned at this. It wasn't as if he had angered them or anything; that was his brother, Dean. He was the troublemaker.

"Well, you could always get your silly brother to seduce Michael. They're quite different; could be a case of opposites attract?" Lucifer suggested. "God knows Michael needs to loosen up a little and have some fun."

"Then what are you going to do in all of this?"

"I'll stop students harassing you. Give me names and I'll beat them up."

Sam raised a brow. "Won't you get into trouble?"

"Who is going to stop me? The teachers? As if they would try. Besides, I'll beat up students outside school grounds so teachers can't do anything. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat with you Sam, but I do need to go. The angels are looking at us with great suspicion. Oh, but before I go..." He reached down into his pocket and handed Sam a card. "That has my number. Keep me updated." He left the library leaving Sam alone again.

Pocketing the card, Sam returned his attention to the shelf when an angel walked up to him. "Sam Winchester, what was that about?" the angel demanded. Sam noticed him as the prankster, Gabriel.

He struggled to think of a plausible answer. "He insulted my brother, that's all. He wanted to make sure I understood that my brother is an idiot," he explained.

Gabriel's eyes fell to Sam's pants' pocket where Lucifer's number hid. "I saw him give you a card, what was that?"

Had Gabriel decided now was a good time to play twenty one questions? Sam made a mental note in his head to tell Lucifer to beat up Gabriel after class. "It's not important. Just a card with Dean getting attacked by hounds." Did the angel believe him? It was hard to tell.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Gabriel nodded. "I'll be watching you, Sam. You're up to no good." He turned away and walked back to his table with another group of angels. Sam could feel them watching him and he decided now was a good time to leave. How in the hells was he going to convince Dean to seduce Michael?

.

University is over for me for the year and now my summer holidays commence and end in March next year. So that means heaps of time for writing. How will Sam convince Dean to seduce Michael? As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
